Erin Griffiths
"Vuka, Vuka! Kwangathi ubukho ubakho buza kuthatha lo mhlaba ongcwele, igutywa igazi kunye nomlotha. Ngethuba lokudinga, ndikubiza. Ndikubiza, ndikubiza, ndikubiza ukuba undincede. Ndikhokele, demon, ngezandla zakho, ndukuze ndisindiswe." As the product of a Gluttony and Lust Démonique Mythkas, Erin Griffiths is a cunning puppet of high authority among his Wirwar. Personality Good Qualities Erin does his best to follow three values he holds very close; integrity, leadership and courage. He is a natural leader; confident and always eager to please. Being the landlord responsible for looking after 15 other Fantoccinis would prove as a challenge, but Erin takes it on - more than happy to be the father of the household. He supervises the other housemates to the best of his ability when The Creator, their puppeteer, is occupied with other tasks. Erin is lively a lively and prideful character - his great confidence and charm can be overwhelming. He has a touch of mischief around the edges, as can be deduced from his trademark grin that almost always rests on his face. Flaws Erin's greatest flaws stem from his broad ego, tendencies for expressing apathy and discrimination. however, his intentions may not always be so friendly; he can be sadistic, intimidating, and beholds a unpredictable sense of humour, which contributes to making him seem scary in most first impressions. He can be extremely domineering with a tendency to assert his authority on others; undoubtedly evident is his arrogance due to being the descendant of a Pride Démonique Mythka. He can appear as self-indulgent, basking himself in his own entitlement (a prime example being from the fact that he leads his Wirwar). He takes pride in being the right one during a debate, and reacts poorly when he is wronged or humiliated; often with doubt to having lost or to downright anger and frustration. Strengths Endurance Weaknesses Erin suffers from a mild chronic depression that he pretends doesn't exist. It seldom affects how he interacts with others since he usually tries to keep his spirits high, but if he's around negative influences or in isolation for extended periods of time, there will be a much deeper side to Erin being revealed; fathoming, regretful, and far weaker than the face he shows publicly - his ego almost acts like a shield for him. It's unknown when Erin's Dysthemia began to develop, but assumptions lead to the fact that he was a foundling. Motives His intentions aren't always apathetic or cruel; only on occasion he does sadistic deeds without even realizing. and he shows to be rather gentle and fatherly to those that he is close to. Once the air is cleared and his biases are broken, he is much calmer company - cuddly and intimate with those that he feels comfortable with. Appearance Figure Erin appears to be a large, striped blue feline standing 18 feet tall and weighing 469 kilograms. His face is defined by thick, dark eyebrows and deep blue eyes. Facially, his expression alternates often between casual; lazy-eyed with neutral lips and partially raised brows - or mischievous; narrowed eyes, furrowed brows and a trademark toothy grin. Honestly, there doesn't seem to be an inbetween for that fella. A fine, stitched line travels down the centre of his face - halving it. Parting the stitches by force may give Erin immense pain, along with exposing the mechanical and organic 'skeletal' structure that he is composed of underneath. His face is framed with ruffled, dark blue hair which appears vaguely mane-like. Clothing The most common outfit Erin may be found wearing is a sapphire-oxford blue tailcoat and matching tophat with green-grey 3/4 shorts and corset; a lighter blue ribbon wraps around his hat with a matching colour-toned bowtie around his neck. He's often seen holding a cane, since it holds powers that he can harness to his advantage - the cane itself consists of a silver rod with a yarn ball wrapped around the tip; providing a comfortable perch for Erin to rest his hands upon. Physical Ailments Not only does Erin have that cane for the sake of using magic, but it is fairly evident that he has a limp; his right heel is weak, and if he's strained from excessive walking or running, he's at risk of staggering or falling. It may be the case of a faulty mechanical joint in his ankle, but he doesn't necessary receive pain from his weak leg. The most damage that it does is refrain Erin from running for long periods of time. Biology DIGESTIVE SYSTEM Being an apex predator species, Erin's body is especially built for mass-consumption purposes; as seen by the extended size of his stomachs in comparison to the other organs. The valve between Erin's preservation (storage) stomach and digestive stomach can stretch and dilate to create a singular stomach in cases of eating even larger meals. Despite the liver being located pressed against the preservation stomach, the acids are extremely dormant due to how the flesh in that stomach neutralizes the fluids - the purpose of the liquid being in that stomach only to keep the flesh lubricated and soft, so only when the liquids pass the sphincter into the digestive stomach, the acids react aggressively and activate to act like conventional acid. RESPIRATORY SYSTEM Erin's lungs are heavily adapted to the inhalation of smoke; it won't harm him in the slightest, but that doesn't mean that he would willingly wish to smoke either, considerably so. His lungs are fairly strong; giving him the ability to hold his breath for at least 10 to 15 minutes at a time - I would not recommend having a breath-holding contest with Erin. Strangely enough, Erin doesn't necessarily need to breathe all the time, more specifically when he turns into his Démonique or Wirwar form - his body may literally shut down, and he may seem "undead" or comparable to a zombie; his brain stops functioning and he'll reach a more instinct-driven state. CIRCULATORY SYSTEM Erin's blood may appear crimson red when he gets damaged, however - when he reaches a state of excessive bleeding - his blood with earn a golden hue and solidify over the wounds much faster than that of average red blood for the case of keeping himself safe. His standard blood is red, but when he is strained, excessively bleeding, or experiencing an adrenaline, his heart will pump rapidly and produce golden blood - a pure solution of magic and different types of blood cells to produce a thicker substance - consider a blood cell that is an amalgamation of white blood cells, red blood cells, and platelets; containing the functions of such blood cells in one golden-coloured cell, hence why it's so enhanced and stronger than normal individual blood cells. His skin heals very quickly; taking around three to five days to completely regenerate, and then another week or so for the fur to grow back properly. SKELETAL SYSTEM Fantoccinis, better known as "flesh animatronics" or "puppets", have very strong skeletons. With organic bone merging into mechanical reinforcements, this clearly shows that Erin's species is cyborg-esque. With such undeniably strong structures supporting their bodies, it's evident to see why Fantoccinis are exceptionally strong. Impulses being sent into a puppet's body from the puppeteer may also aide in controlling a Fantoccini, and electricity may power up a Fantoccini's energy all the more. What may also be noted in Erin's skeleton specifically is the spikes protruding from certain places - when he shifts into his Demonic form, these spikes expose themselves, and horns grow from the open holes above his eye sockets. Some of his bones are held together by "teeth"; with him being a Demon ascended from Gluttony and Lust, it isn't hard for the imagination to wonder why.